Animal litter prepared particularly for household pets have been marketed for many years. A widely utilized type of animal litter employs lightweight material, generally of clay and/or fibrous products. Such material, however, tends to adhere to the paws or fur of the animal and accordingly is tracked from the litter area to the surrounding household area. Moreover, such animal litter products generally have no provision for neutralizing or eliminating the unpleasant odors inherent to animal waste. Where such animal litter is formed of clay, the comparatively high weight thereof results in expensive shipping costs. Other animal litter products have been developing utilizing chorophyll-containing agents. Such animal litter generally provides effective oder control by means of the chlorophyll; however, this type of litter is prone to being tracked throughout the house by the animals. Applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,691 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,397 directed to chlorophyll-containing animal litter.